Legends of the Past II: A dangerous Mission continues
A dangerous Mission continues is the second chapter of the overarching storyline of Legends of the Past, which takes place in the Jinok Alternate Universe. It was originally written in 2010 and has since been translated to English. Prolog Brutaka, a Titan with the rare Kanohi Olmak, Mirinia, a Toa of the Sun from another universe, and Tilira, a Toa of Life, had just appeared on Teos Nui, the island ruled by Nuva, which the inhabitants of Ksass Nui had named "Alpha 7". Toa Yazoo, a rogue Toa, had captured the Toa Virkon two hours ago on behalf of the mighty Nuva. He and his brother had been the only living beings in Nuva's service. Now his brother had been killed by this white Toa. And this Toa of all things was Nuva's sister, as well as a Toa of Life. When the three disappeared for a short while, Yazoo had brought his dead brother to Nuva, who threw the body into a reeking chamber. Now Yazoo watched what the three were doing there. Apparently they consulted. Now he slipped back through the volcano's opening from which he had watched back into his cave. There, tied to pillars, were the three captive Toa Virkon. "Why are you holding us here?" asked the red one indignantly. "We didn't do anything to you!" "I work for a specific person." Yazoo answered curtly and went to his small lab. The blue one shouted after him: "That doesn't mean that you can deprive us of our freedom!" Yazoo looked around again and suddenly saw that the blue Toa looked beautiful. Yes, really, very pretty. He had not noticed before. But he said nothing and closed the door to his laboratory. Now he also felt something strange in his stomach. He quickly sat down at his table. Had he just fallen in love with a prisoner? Yazoo hit his table, it banged loudly and an inkwell flew to the ground. "Damn!" he screamed. The Toa were to die, Nuva had ordered him. And so Nuva had lost his last living warrior, as Yazoo decided to help the Toa. Save the Toa! Yazoo left the cave with the three Toa Virkon. He had just released them without stating a reason, and for that they had not yet killed him. He now saw the gold and blue Titan and the other two Toa as they cautiously ran around at the landscape looking for the Toa. When they saw Yazoo, they drew their weapons, and the giant Titan held his blade to Yazoo's neck. "What do you want?" the titan snarled. Yazoo stayed calm and pointed to the Toa Dakis. To his amazement the Dakis didn't snitch on him, because Lanta said: "He has freed us from the clutches of a mysterious assailant. Leave him, Brutaka. But I have a question for you: Why do you have a felon with you?" Brutaka replied: "She isn't one. No, she's actually our greatest hope for victory. She is a Toa of Life." The three Toa Virkon were amazed. This was a chance to defeat Nuva. But right now they had to save their brothers first. Brutaka said he knew where they were and the seven started running. Later they arrived at the edge of the island. As they were walking they had agreed to name the island that they were on Dakis Nui. They now looked down the edge and saw the Axalara far below. "I'll get a boat, and then I'll take you down with me. Brutaka disappeared, and after five minutes a boat appeared below in the water. Seconds later, Brutaka appeared beside them. And then suddenly they were all on the boat. What luck you must have to possess an Olmak, Ignika thought. Now they drove closer to the Axalara and saw they were all broken. On the wreckage sat Toa Lesovan and Toa Brodlus. Brutaka briefly told what had brought them together and took them onto the boat. He also asked about Dodrak, but the Toa didn't know where he was. Dodrak hung on a root. For two hours already. Slowly his hands were sweating and he slipped off. He now quickly fell towards the water. Toa Lesovan suddenly realized that something was approaching them. A Toa. Yes, his brother Dodrak. He quickly used his elemental powers to give Dodrak a gentle flight into the water. It splashed, his team looked around and saw the soaking wet Dodrak swimming towards them. "G'day, brothers." he said. "Oh hello, we were just talking about you." Lesovan said. "I think it would be good idea if we were to split up." Brutaka said. "Me, Yazoo, Mirinia and Tilira return to the island. You, the Toa, let your people at home know what's going on and then you'll stay there, watching over your homeland." The Toa Virkon agreed and the others did so as well. Now Brutaka teleported his team to Dakis Nui and the Toa Virkon drove back to Ksass Nui. Nuva's Fortress Brutaka, Mirinia, Tilira, and Yazoo forged a daring plan: They wanted to overthrow Nuva. So Yazoo led them to his fortress. Slowly they crept alongside the building. They spotted a few "Forgotten Warriors" keeping watch. "Thorw fire on them." Yazoo whispered in Brutaka's ear. "Why?" he asked. "Because that will extinguish them. Fire and Life are Nuva's only enemies." Yazoo replied. Brutaka then formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at the one guard. He immediately started to burn and made squealing sounds. The fire erupted from every corner of his armor, until he screamed loudly for a final time and fell over extinguished. But the second guard had become aware of them. He shot Zamor spheres that scorched the team's armor. But, again, Brutaka threw a fireball, and the warrior burned down. The team ran through the gate into Nuva's fortress. Nuva was sitting in his room when suddenly one of his warriors stormed into his office. This one in front of him extraordinarily stank of decay, but Nuva had already gotten used to such stink. The warrior opened his maggot-covered mouth and said: "Nuva, two warriors were burned. There are trespassers here!" Nuva's eyes darkened. Who would dare to break into his place? The Toa? If so they would die now. He left the room he was in and shouted to the dead warrior: "Get back to your post, I'll wake the army." The warrior did as ordered and Nuva continued on his way through the dark fortress until he arrived at an old door. His old servant Yazoo had said that this was the death chamber. Nuva opened the door, and a torrent of the stench of decay came over him. But that did not bother him. There were about 1,000 dead ebings here, and Nuva drew his death claw. It began to vibrate, a black beam struck the crowd of the dead. Now about 100 dead rose, who were his servants from now on. Brutaka and his team continued to run above the corridors. Here and there they extinguished a few warriors. But they were not prepared for the following: A small army of dead warriors came out of the corridor in front of them. Brutaka and his team ran back as fast as they could. "We have no chance against them!" cried Brutaka. "Unless you can kindle a firestorm!" Yazoo shouted under the loud clatter of the clacking armor of the dead. "Let Tilira get to work!" cried Mirinia. Everyone looked at Tilira, and she said: "I will attack him and put an end to this threat." Without anyone being able to argue, Tilira unfolded her wings and lifted herself into the air. Her target was the chamber of Nuva. Brutaka watched as the only Toa of Life of this universe slowly flew upward. Brutaka didn't gabble for long and instead teleported them all to Ksass Nui. The Toa Virkon had told everything to the Turaga and the Order of Mata Nui. Now the Order moved in with some warriors and a squad of 500 Maxilos robots. They drove their boats to Alpha 7 and ascended with their jetpacks into the air. Lanta was sad. She didn't want a war. It all could've been so nice. And besides, she kept thinking of Yazoo, the one who had caught her and her two brothers and released them without explanation. Just as she was thinking about him, he, Brutaka and Mirinia suddenly appeared on the island. Right next to her. "Oh, hello, what a surprise..." Lanta said. Yazoo turned away from her and showed an embarrassed expression, but the other two behaved normally. "Tilira is fighting Nuva." Brutaka said. "That will be the decisive fight, perhaps we can end this war sooner than we thought. "He continued. Lanta said nothing but led the three into her house. Arriving there everyone got to drink a warm cup of tea and went to sleep. Lanta also lay down on her bed and fell asleep. It was already midnight. Epilog Tilira kept climbing up the tower. Finally she arrived at Nuva's window. She stayed hovering in the air, destroyed the window with her weapon and then flew into the dimly lit room. Nuva was nowhere to be seen. So she smashed his door and ran out into the hallway. There he stood, talking to one of his mercenaries. Tilira raised her staff, letting pure life energy sizzle onto the warrior. Nuva turned around and drew his weapons. At first, he looked at Tilira as if she was a stranger, then he recognized her and said: "Little sister, have you come to take revenge on your evil brother?" Characters Toa Virkon *Toa Lanta *Toa Lesovan *Toa Virko *Toa Ignika *Toa Brodlus *Toa Dodrak Order of Mata Nui *Brutaka *Toa Mirinia Others *Toa Tilira *Toa Yazoo *Nuva (Mentioned only)